Your No Angel!
by Sky Alcris
Summary: Anscar and Antiman a dragoon duo. Fight to protect the people of Sandy and many other towns to earn a name for themselves and become known all over. R
1. The Beginning

Hey guys. My second fanfic. First one didn't go so well so I decided to try something knew. Check it out.

* * *

**YOUR NO ANGEL!**

-**Dream:** Anscar was fighting an orc with his friend, Antiman. They had been duoing with eachother for their entire lives as Dragoons. Antiman was in critical condition, and so was Anscar but he knew it couldn't end that way. He jabbed hard at the orc and impaled him. The orc was now mad and smashed the axe into Anscars armor, nearly hitting a vital organ. Antiman got in a hit and that was the end of the orc. Anscar lay on the ground bleed profusley. Antiman ran to him to see if he could do anything about it but, the wounds were too deep, and Anscar died.

**-End Dream-**

Anscar awoke with a cold sweat. It was still night outside, and he was glad to find that he had no major wounds on him. It was all just a dream. He stretched and walked around his home, for a little bit. He got dressed in some town cloths but, always had his polearm with him. He walked out of his front door to find that he was not the only one up. Antiman was outside of his home panting. Anscar had to ask. "Whats going on? and what's that noise?"

Antiman:"Orcs.. their attacking. They've broken through the gate and we need help hurry and get dressed bring Sasavi your wyvern."

With that Antiman ran off to go join the battle again, leaving Anscar to leave to get dressed. Anscar ran out into the street with his armor on to join the battle. He noticed that this would be one long night. And they were already getting very close to the homes. He pulled out his polearm told Sasavi to attack, and Anscar himself jumped onto an orc, and began to battle.

**-TWO DAYS LATER!-**

Anscar and Antiman killed the last orc after two days of battle. Now it was time for the clean up, and death count. Unlucky for the duo they had to clean up the orcs, and burn them. They worked for hours on end before they were finaly down. Anscar sighed, and sat down and heard his armor clank. "That was insane. They have never been that strong, nor have they ever gotten this far into the town."

Antiman:"I know. It's weird. I wonder what's going on. Maybe we should go and check out whats going on outside of town. Before they decide they need to strike again"

Anscar nodded. They sat there for another five minutes before standing, and leaving to head outside. Neither of them were prepaired for what they were about to see outside of their city of Sandy.

* * *

Alright. Thanks for reading. Depending on how much hits or reviews I get.. I'll make another remember. R&R! please. 


	2. A new Face

**Hey all. Second chapter. I'm starting to add a bit more detail. **

**

* * *

'YOU'RE NO ANGEL!'**

**CHAPTER 2**

Anscar and Antiman stood in a mesmerized stance. There was absolutely nothing outside of the city. No gates, no animals, nothing. Something must have gone out of here. They stepped out and walked around for a few minutes. That was a bad move stepping out in the open. Soon after they got ambushed by a group of orcs. There were at least twenty of them surrounding the duo. They both wielded their weapons.

Anscar said, "Well, we could use some more fighting time. Lets go!" Anscar jumped and started the battle while Sasavi, Antiman, and Wuffi all attacked another orc. This was going to be another long night for the duo. Anscar had several wounds already and was already getting tired after two days of fighting already, but he had to keep fighting, he couldn't give up. Antiman had taken out about three of the orcs so far. All of them were black mages. Sasavi, and Wuffi had taken out two orcs which were monks. While Anscar had taken out three warriors. Antiman jumped onto an orc about to attack Anscar from behind.

Anscar said, "Thanks man, saved me there!" Anscar said while parrying an attack from an orc. He also disarmed the orc of his axe and impaled him right through the orc's heart.

Antiman replied, "No problem. Just watch your back, Anscar." Antiman flipped his spear and impaled two other orcs in one blow. But, more orcs just seemed to be taking their place. The dragoon duo was getting nowhere. But, then a calm collected voice was heard. "Go get 'em Possie." A white wolf attacked an orc viciously. Blood was flown into the starlit night sky, and dropped the high grassed forest ground. The no-named man ran into the fight, and started to kill orcs as well. The fight went on for a few more hours before finally ending. Blood drenched the purple armor of the dragoons Anitman, and Anscar, while the mysterious man was cleaning his fur armor. The white wolf now stained with dark red orc blood walked to the man and rubbed against his leg.

The man laughed, "You two looked like you could use some help, so I decided to jump in, I hope I didn't ruin your fun." The man chuckled again.

Anscar and Antiman questioned, "Thanks for the help, but one question: Who are you?" They looked at the man with a confused look upon their face.

The man replied, "I'll tell you to later, but for now, you may want to return and help your city again." With that the man disappeared into the night with his white wolf running by him. The wind blew against Antiman and Anscar sending their hair behind them. The tall grass brushed against their blood stained armor. They shared a quick glance and then returned to their town to help clean up.

**-The Next Day-**

Anscar awoke in his bed with his night clothes on. It all seemed like a dream, but he had the pains and scars to prove that it was real this time. He dressed into his town clothes again, and wielded his polearm. He fed Sasavi before leaving to walk around town to see how it was going. The streets of Sandy were filled with people. Their shoes clicked against the cobblestone beneath them. The auction house was up and running again, which meant everyone was crowded around it, also. Anscar stood on top of the auction house waiting for Antiman to show up. It was a five minute long wait before he was there.

"Sorry it took me so long. The streets are filled with people and I had to shove them out of the way to get here."

"Oh, it's fine. I wonder who that guy was last night. He sure did help us and saved our skins too." They shared a nod in agreement. They talked for about ten minutes before heading their separate ways for the day. The day grew to a dark and cold night. Just as it felt days ago during the attack on Sandy. Anscar felt as if there could be something else about to happen to the quite town of Sandy. He was right. Before he knew it he heard a knock on the door and there was Antiman again suited up. His armor glowed a dark purple from the stars. Anscar nodded without a word and got dressed into his armor, and ran out with Sasavi and Antiman to fight again. When they got there, they were surprised to see a oddly familiar face as well as a white wolf!

* * *

Hey all. My friend help me with this one. He helped with spelling and details. I based a character off of him. R&R!  



	3. Man With the White Wolf!

After a long time! The long awaited 3rd installment has been added! I'm getting more discriptive and stuff.

**YOU'RE NO ANGEL! 3**

_The Man With the White Wolf!_

When Antiman and Anscar saw the man they instantly ran to him and began to help him. They dispatched the orcs surrounding him and didn't bother to talk yet. They had to worry about killing more of the orcs. The cobblestone streets were covered with thick red orchish blood. The towns buildings splattered with Elven, Hume, and Orchish blood. The moon was a blood red color suiting this bloody night. There was a breeze blowing towards the battle leaving a rotting smell in the air. Everyone was beginning to get fatigued after four nights in a row of fighting. The man with the white wolf seemed to be at his peek. He was even beginning to slow down. Antiman and Anscar felt the need to end this very soon.

They decided they wanted to try something they had been working on for awhile. They nodded to eachother and Anscar jumped in the air and spun his polearm extended creating an air tunnel. Antiman jumped through the air tunnel then spun himself and Anscar launched himself they reached the same height and then started to fall to the ground. _"So far so good!" _they were thinking to themselves. As they were closing in they saw an arrow fly through the air. The breeze that night was able to knock it off its target but next time they wouldn't get so lucky. Antiman kicked Anscars helm and pushed him down even faster then he went head first to gain speed as well. They both landed hard on the ground a huge energy wave through the blood bathed streets. It knocked everyone down except for the man and wolf, they jumped in the air in the knick of time. The orcs were now dispatched and lay motionless. The elven and hume people stood back up dizzy but alright. They looked up at the sky which was now covered with black clouds showing the sign of rain. The clouds covered the moon and then it rained. The rain was like a mountain of gold to the people of the city. This would wash the blood and stench away and would make them all feel much, much better.

Anscar sat down and his armor clincked. Antiman sat beside him on his right, and the man with the wolf to his left. Anscar checked his helm to see if it needed to be repaired, with luck it was in decent shape. The man spoke first breaking the chilling silence "Quite a night huh? Orcs, blood, the moon, and now rain." All Anscar could do was nod but Antiman was able to speak. "It was quite a night, alright. It was a good thing we got here in time, eh? Although, you looked just fine." The man turned to face the duo. "I never told you my name, did I? Well, the last time we met, at least." Anscar and Antiman looked at the man with wide eyes, wanting to hear the name. Anscar's hair was now wet and in his eyes, rain running down his armor the same with Antiman.

The man stood up and spoke "I'll tell you my name, but you can't tell anyone else, got it? I don't need an answer, I think I can trust you. My name is..." The man was cut off by lighting. "Damned lightning." He looked up at the sky, shaking his fist. "My name is Jezzik. Pleasure to meet you." The name seemed familiar to the duo. But they couldn't quite place it. "_Oh well,"_ they thought. They stood up and shook hands with Jezzik. They walked in the bloodied cobblestone streets talking about their pasts, and everything about them. They would soon be very good friends. The night air was the last thing Anscar remembered when he walked in his home after hours of cleaning and walking. He passed out.

**-Days later-**

Anscar didn't awake until two days later like the rest of the people in the town. They got lucky as the orcs were retreating for a long while. Anscar was able to finally walk out side in normal clothes, and his polearm on his back. Anscar met up with Antiman, and Jezzik at the Auction House in the morning of that day. They walked outside of the city to watch Possie attack random animals that could do no harm. They sat in trees talking and watching. It was one of the most peaceful days that this soon to be trio, would ever have. Little did they know, it was the last peaceful day they would **ever** have. _Starting... now._

I hope yall enjoyed the story. R&R please!_  
_


	4. The Last Day in Sand O'Ria

**YOU'RE NO ANGEL!**

The Last Day in Sand O'Ria.

Anscar looked out to the setting sun. It was a bright orange color. The clouds near it were pinkish. His gaze fell to the ground where he spotted what looked like a huge amount of people running towards Sandy. As they got closer he realized that it was an avalanche of orcs, coming to destroy the city. Anscar looked to his side where he realized that Antiman and Jezzik were already gone to tell the city. Anscar jumped and waited for the orcs to arrive.

Minutes passed by like seconds and there was still no sign of Antiman or Jezzik coming back to help. He started to wonder if he would have to take them on by himself. He pulled his lance out and told Sasavi to rise. They waited a few more anxious minutes, the smell of unwashed orcs in his nose, wind blowing towards the city, orcs getting closer. There they were still rushing towards him. He had nowhere to go. He jumped straight into the middle of them and started to take them out one by one. He barely was able to do anything, because they just continued to move around the dragoon killing off more and more of them. Only a few started to attack him to hold him off from the others. But they were quickly dispatched by the furry of his lance.

The warm touch of blood was seeping through Anscars armor. He could smell it all too well being surrounded by them. He saw a volley of arrows and he kneeled down and they struck down everything in their path besides him. Many fell but there were still too many. They were breaking through the gates inside the city. He could already see fires set by the orcs torches. They burned a bright yellowish-red making the whole city light up. It was an incredible sight but horrific at the same time. Anscar saw Jezzik and Antiman cutting through the orcs rushing to Anscar. "Anscar come help us clear out the city. That is where we are needed not out here." Jezzik said. Antiman just nodded and they all ran back to the city, swimming through a pool of orcs and blood.

They ran through the walls and took an immediate right to where the fires were set. Anscar called to a black mage which was near by and asked it to cast water on it while he told Sasavi to use Hydro Breath. Meanwhile the trio was holding off orcs from the civilians of the town. More arrows flew towards them but a mage somewhere cast a spell that kept the arrows away from all friendly targets. More fires were being started all across town. If this kept up there would be nothing left of this town. Anscar jumped onto a wall of the city to get an over view. Antiman did the same while Jezzik stayed of the ground. Anscar and Antiman jumped again and pulled the same move from before clearing a whole section of the town with a shockwave.

No one was worrying about cleaning the body's at this moment in time. The night air was full of many different smells blood, food, and many other things. The moon was a green color, which was not odd at all for this season. He could actually see some snow falling. Things were getting to out of hand and the town was being evacuated through different exits through out the town. In fact even the army and the trio were being escorted out of the city. As they left the town they could see the town being burnt down. The smell was horrible. There were definitely orcs getting burnt by the fire. It wasn't hard to tell because of the smell.

The small town they had all grown up in and had learned to love was now being ripped away from them. Their hearts were torn as they began the long lonely walk to Jeuno. For the trio they actually rode their pets. The wyverns grew big enough to be ridden and the wolf just had a saddle for a more comfortable ride. They took one more look back at the city, they noticed few navy men were left behind to kill off some orcs. Soon enough they were burnt to the ground with the rest of the orcs and the city. This might be the worst day ever.


	5. Beginning of the Samurai Era

This is the 5th chapter of this story. It took me quite a bit to come up with this. I own Anscar

* * *

**You're No Angel**

_**Beginning of the Samurai Era**_

Two years have passed since the day that Sandy burned to the ground. There were now only three main towns left. Bastok, Windurst, and Jeuno. Things had been somewhat peaceful small attacks were normal in Jeuno. Jeuno was a huge city; filled with many people, cobble stone streets, many homes. A cool, and salty breeze blew through the city, since they are on the ocean. Anscar walked in normal attire for walking around on streets. He no longer had the trouble of protecting the city at the moment, along with Jezzik and Antiman. Things were going just fine for them really. Antiman and Anscar were learning how to be a beast master from Jezzik, learning to talk to animals, and gain their trust. One afternoon, Anscar looked to the sky, the sun was high above the city; it was probably 2 p.m. still early in the day. He breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of sea salt. He walked to the front gates to see another amount of orcs coming to attack the town. He knew these attacks were normal but something about this attack seemed different.

Anscar alerted the guards that something was different in the air, but they said it was just a normal attack. Anscar ran to the apartment that Jezzik, Antiman, and himself had been staying in; but they were not there. The salt smell was starting to disappear along with the breeze, now there was only a smell of freshly spilled blood in the air. Anscar ran to the gate to find Antiman standing there but no Jezzik still!

"Antiman, have you seen Jezzik!?"

Antiman didn't even speak all he did was point to the massive group of orcs to find a familiar face there, along with a familiar white wolf. It was Jezzik and Dusty. This meant that they had been friends with an agent of the orcs the whole time, he had many questions buzzing through his head. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a quick pull by Antiman pulling him out of the way of a volley of arrows that would have struck him down. The sand outside of the city blowing to the west towards the setting orange sun. The breeze picked up and eventually a dust devil formed though it was not big enough to cause any harm. The group of orcs and Jezzik were getting closer. Antiman was the first to act by pulling his spear from his back and calling wyvern and running to battle. Anscar called for his wyvern as well and pulled out his polearm from his back. He ran up to an orc protecting Jezzik. Anscar was to pissed off to let a puny orc get in his way. He cut the orc down with one slash and Jezzik whipped around with axe in hand ready to fight. Antiman saw the opportunity to attack from behind and swung like a wild man. Wuffie (the wyvern of Antimans) attacked Dusty. Jezzik spun around and locked his axe on the spear and broke the speak in two. Jezzik kicked Antiman in the chest and sent him flying into an orcs spear. The spear went through Antiman's leg, which was now bleeding pretty badly. Anscar immediately was filled with rage, he was pissed at a Jezzik who was fighting with the orcs, and now had harmed his friend Antiman, and Jezzik was ready to kill anyone that got in his way. Anscar was furious, he swung blindly at Jezzik who caught the polearm but this one was made of metal, which couldn't be broken easily. Antiman released himself and fell forward, Jezzik was quick and slashed at him, cutting into his back, connecting with bones that crushed his heart.. killing him. Anscar was insane now, his BEST friend was now DEAD! This time it was real!! Anger exploded inside of him. He jumped into the crimson sky and fell back down to earth with a huge crash, sending a huge shock wave through the wave of orcs. Orcs were killed and knocked over and crimson red blood spilled all around Anscar. Anscar rushed over to Antiman whom was limp, he ran him to safety and then charged towards the monsters again. Blood splashed against his boots, and got all over his clothing. He was blind with rage. He was looking for Jezzik but he was nowhere to be seen. Right as Anscar spotted Jezzik, he was right in front of him and knocked him out.

Two days have now passed and Anscar awakens in a cozy bed. He sat up and rubbed his head he started remembering the battle and his best friend. He looked around the white barren room looking for Antiman, he found him.. but he was limp and not breathing. He was truly dead; Anscar limped to Antimans' lifeless body and fell to his knees weeping. This was the WORST day of his life.

Another year passed without another battle. Anscar had taken on Samurai training for revenge and focus. It focused the mind and body making it into a deadly weapon its self. After a few days of training he was told to make his own katana. It took him two long days to make it do to the imperfections and craft skill it took. He had to find his own metal sheets to use for the blade, he then had to melt the sheets and form it into a blade while he also added dye to it to turn it blue, next he made the hilt of the sword, then he wrapped up the hilt with some red cloth, he finally made a sheath for his katana which was red. He had made the perfect blade that he would be ready to use next time he saw Jezzik. Anscar's mind was clear and focused. He gave the blade a name, Angel. He named it this to be the exact opposite of Jezzik. Jezzik was no angel at all. The sun setting in the west showing the day was near an end. The clouds a pinkish color, and the smell of seawater was in the air again. The breeze was gentle, gently blowing Anscars' hair into his rage filled eyes. Jezzik was going to die by Anscars' hand.

* * *

I hoped you like it what will happen next!?!?!? R&R! 


End file.
